


Lucille

by Bookgeek362



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gore, Lucille (the bat) is gonna kill some bitches, Negan Being Negan, Negan Being an Asshole, Negan is gonna fuck shit up, eventual badass, reader is bit of a whimp in the begining, so much fucking gore, you ready for this shit?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgeek362/pseuds/Bookgeek362
Summary: "You're my little Lucille""I'm not your anything"





	1. Can you believe this this?

"What's happening", you quickly asked as the small child named Judith was thrust into your arms by a panicked Rick Grimes. The words that left his lips were a jumbled mess, with only managing to catch onto the words: Judith. Safe. Negan. Early. Quickly you held the one year old close to your chest, as Rick gave her head a gentle kiss then giving a look of gratitude towards you before walking out of the house. 

"This is not what I signed up for", you told the toddler, "not at all what I meant when I told your father that I would babysit". 

Slowly you twirled around, cooing at the child. Her features distant from her fathers, making you wonder whether or not she was his. Maybe, Judith just looks like her mother. You wouldn't know anyways, only joining Rick's group when you helped them rescue Daryl from the Governor. That now seems like a lifetime ago. After that, you found a family within the group. You felt safe with them, you still do. There was something comforting about all of them. 

Forming a tight bond between both Rick and Carl, you couldn't help but fear for both of their lives as the world keeps giving out false hope, as if it was some sort of game. Now, that the Saviors are in the mix, you couldn't help but believe that the world really is out to get your family. Luckily, you weren't there to witness the ordeal of the death of both Abraham and Glenn or the trauma the group went through, but dealt with the aftermath. Carl, embraced you the moment you opened the gates for them. Whispering how sorry you were for whatever he had to witness, you held onto the boy as tightly as possible. Searching the group for the absent ones. Stomach dropping at the thought of losing your family. Believing that Abraham, Daryl, and Glenn were dead, you held tighter to the teenager trying desperately not to break down in tears. Rick, later pulled you aside and explained the situation.

The leader of the Saviors, Negan, took Daryl after he beat to death -with a bat- both Abraham and Glenn. Then going onto explaining how the bat itself was named Lucille. That's when you had to sit down, hands covering your mouth as a sob began to escape. To think about how the object used to kill two of your family members shared the same name as yourself was horrifying. Rick, told you that he didn't want you anywhere near Negan just in case anything would spark his interest in you, because he couldn't let him take you the same way he took Daryl. And if it did happen, to say a different name. 

Hearing a truck park outside your house, you quickly placed Judith on your hit and walked out the backdoor as quickly as possible. You didn't want to chance meeting any of the Saviors, yet. 

"Lucy!", turning around you were greeted with the youthful face of Enid.

"What is it dear?", you questioned quickly pulling her out of the sight of the Saviors. Who were now tearing through your house. 

"They are taking everything", she shot out quickly. Her voice shaking with either anger or fear. You could not decide. 

"Yes, I know. Apparently they came earlier than expected, but we need to get out of this area. Come on, we're going to the church"

Neither of you spoke as the two of you made your way towards the small church, using only the backyards to get to the destination. Once inside, you took notice as to how the place was already ransacked. Making your way to the alter, you took a seat. Judith, luckily was asleep as if the incident that was in motion did not bother her. 

"He's dead. Glenn is dead." Enid whispered softly. Taking in a deep breath, you shifted the weight of Judith. 

"Yeah, he really is.", were the only words you could speak. Your throat tightening, threatening to giveaway how you felt. Softly petting Judith's cheeks you dared yourself not to cry. Glenn, would have been an amazing father. He talked hours to you, about how excited he was to have a child. Both Maggie and him told you how they wanted you of all people to be their child's godmother, as if it truly mattered anymore. 

"But we must continue. We continue living and fighting in the name of the dead. In Glenn's name" your voice desived you as it broke midway. Enid, didn't reply as she took a seat next to you. Resting her head on your shoulder, you closed your eyes and breathed. 

The peaceful moment was ruined as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the air. Your veins began to fill with panic and fear as you shot up. Judith, now awake cried. Quickly, without hesitation you handed Enid the confused and wailing child. 

"Put your finger in her mouth", you began to explain to Enid, "I'll be right back, I need to make sure that wasn't any of us."

The teenager began to protest against your actions, but you were already out the door and running towards the sound to bother listening to her. You couldn't bear the thought of the gunshot wounding (or worse) killing one of your family. You heard Rick's voice first. Something about putting a gun down, when you barged into the medical bay. There was Rick and Carl. Carl, had a gun pointed towards a man in a leather jacket and a snarky grin, behind that man were three other men.

"Now who the fuck is this beauty?", the man in leather asked, "Rick, you didn't tell me you had a pageant fucking model in your shit town. You holding back on me?"  
You paid no attention to the man talking, as you took noticed to the barb wired wrapped bat in Rick's hand. Clicking the pieces together you realized that the man in leather before you was Negan, and the bat was Lucille. The bat used to kill the people you love. Rick, looked helpless as the both of you took in the situation. There was no way outta this one. You stretched out a hand to Carl, in hoped he would hand over the gun. 

"He has all of our medicine, Lu." Carl exclaimed not looking away from Negan, "he said half, and he's taking everything"

Slowly you took a step closer to the boy. The room itself seemed to have silent, you could feel Negan's stare on you. Trembling, you placed your hand slowly onto Carl's own that tightly gripped the handgun.

"I know, sweetie. I know. But you need to hand over the gun, please. We can't risk anyone else getting hurt, look at me Carl", you placed a hand on his cheek making him look at you, "this is not a fight worth getting into. Trust me, and let go of the gun. Please"

Slowly Carl's fingers released the objected and it landed softly into your own hand. With pleading eyes, you mouthed the words 'thank you' to him, behind turning around. With the barrel of the gun pointing towards the floor, you directed the weapon towards Negan. His face was twisted into a smirk as he took a step closer. 

"Now I'm pretty fucking sure my fucking question wasn't answered", he took the gun and handed it off to one of the men behind him, "who the fuck are you, little lady?"

Negan, began to circle you, your breath now catching in your throat as you directed your eyes towards Rick. He didn't meet your eyes. 

"Lu. My name is Lu", your voice croaked. You should of just stayed in the church. 

"I may be no fucking genius or some shit, but I'm pretty fucking sure that ain't your real fucking name." He was behind you now, "let's try this again. Who the fuck are you?"  
"Lucy.", you voice whimpered, giving away the lie. You were never good at lying under pressure. 

"You see there's a problem. I don't fucking believe you. Now I'm going to Mr. Fucking Nice Guy and give you one more fucking chance. What's your goddamn fucking name?"

Your eyes trailed down to the bat in Rick's hand. Negan, who was now standing in front of you caught onto where you were looking. A laugh broke from his lips, his head falling back as if he was just told the joke of the century.

"I don't fucking believe this!", he yelled out in disbelief and laughter, "can you fuckers believe this shit!? Pretty little blondie here is named fucking Lucille. Now what the fucking coincident!"


	2. I'll treat you real nice

"This is how it's going to go down. My men are going to take back our fucking guns, because you fuckers can't be trusted.", Negan started off saying, "and while they do that. Little miss fucking Lucille and I are going to have a conversation"

That's when Rick finally spoke. Pleading for Negan to leave you alone, both him and Carl were then held back by two of the Saviors. Negan, reached forward and gripping your forearm and dragging yourself towards him. His breath smelling like fresh peppermint, and his leather jacket carrying a musky forest scent. Whimpering, you tried to pull away only for him to pull you tighter against his chest. 

"Come on little Lucille, you got an appointment with Daddy", the humor in his voice was twisted, as he moved the both of you towards the backroom. Once the door was shut close, Rick's muffling plead could still be heard. Once released from Negan's grip, you darted towards the chair that was sitting in the far left corner. Gripping the back of the wooden chair, you made it so the feet was in the air and pointing towards Negan. He let out hearty laugh.

"Now what the fuck do you think that will do?". He questioned in a taunting matter. Everything that came out of his mouth seemed like it was a joke to him. 

"I killed people before", you shifted the weight on your feet, "don't make me do it again".

Negan, took four long strides towards you, his swaggering walk was intimidating as he came closer and closer. His leather covered hand reach out and gripped tightly to one of the feet. Yanking his arm forward, Negan caused you to loose grip of the chair and tossed it to the side. His leather hand replaced itself from the chair leg to your throat. Gasping, you quickly placed both of your hands around his leather one. You threatened him, and now he was going to kill you. Great. This isn't how you expected to die, not like this. You always thought it would be a walker that you get you in the end, not by a leather jacket, bat welding dictator who already killed two people who you cared deeply about. 

"Now, you don't really look like somebody who has actually killed a man before. I have no fucking issue with believing that you can defend yourself my little Lucille, but fuck me if I'm wrong. I don't fucking think your sweet ass can actually fucking kill somebody." Stomach churning at his sickening smile you struggle even more as his grip was tightening around your throat. Clawing at his arm, you deepened your fingernails into the bare skin that revealed itself from where his glove and jacket weren't touching. Negan, didn't bother to even take notice as he watched you try and take a solid breath. Then he dropped you to the ground. 

"So am I fucking your brains out?", His boot nudged at your knee as you brought yourself to a sitting position with your knees pointing up. Pushing back some of your blonde hair you glared up at the older man. 

"You can go fuck yourself." Jerking your foot up you kicked him right where the sun don't shine causing him to bend over in pain. Taking this as your chance to make a run for you, you quickly ran up to the door. Only to have a hand wrap around your ankle and bring you down to the ground. Negan, climbed on top of your body, straddling as he took your arms and held them above your head when you began to try and land a hit to the face. Not only was this position compromising, but also degrading. Showing just how weak you were compared to the man above you.

You did kill a man before. Many to be précised. The first person you killed was a man who helped the Governor take the prison. His gun was aimed to Michonne, so you did the only thing you thought of. You tackled him to the ground and proceeded to take a rock and bash his head in with it, until the rock turned from grey to a deep crimson red. The next time was a woman. She was a loner, who crossed paths with you when you were scavenging. The woman didn't feel the need to try and talk to you before she attacked you. Shooting her in the stomach you watched the life leave her body as you held her in your arms. Feeling as if the woman was yourself in a different life. If you never met Rick and his group, you would have ended up like the dead woman in your arms. Since then all the deaths didn't phase you, knowing that this world is kill or be killed. 

"I will excuse your little show of confidence that came of outta fucking no where, because let's both admit. That was fucking hot", He leaned loser to your face neither of you breaking eye contact, "the whole 'you can go fuck yourself' line. Really fucking turned me on. I love my women to be feisty. Maybe you should come back with me, I'll treat you real nice and shit"

"The day I go with you, will be the day I've given up all hope on humanity and decide that there is nothing left to live for." You spat at him trying to be released from his grip again. Leaning forward Negan pressed the indication of just how turned on he was with you beneath him. Freezing, you didn't dare move as a sickening grin broke out on his face. He continued to lean forward until your noses touch each other, slowly he brought his lips to your right cheek and gently kissed it. Your eyes shut tight, terrified that any moment will cause you to be in a worse situation than the one you were in now. Slowly his mouth open letting out a hot breath onto your cheek. 

"If I were you sweet heart, I would be quick on remembering who's in fucking charge. If I tell you to jump, you say how high. If I say blow me, you get on your fucking knees. Do you understand that?" Nodding you head, Negan pushed his body off of yours and made his way towards the door. Before turning back to you with a snide smirk on his face, as you moved your body around so you were on your knees refusing to look at him again. 

"Remember my dear Lucille. Not only do I own this whole fucking town and made your righteous leader my own personal bitch.", he bent down and grabbed your chin forcing you to look at him, "but I also fucking own you."


	3. You're looking radiant today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that after 12 years I finally update this story. I'm going to start doing weekly updates every friday (:

It's been weeks since the Negan incident, but that still hasn't made your guard lower one bit. If anything, Negan's first appearance in the community caused everyone to be on edge. The only thing one everyone's mind was: do we have enough supplies? Everyday seemed to blur together, as each single day held the same routine. Wake up. Make runs to find supplies. Come home. Go to bed. Wake up and do it all over again. The only thing kept the sanity in people, were the rotations in jobs. Though that couldn't be the same for you. Rick, personally assigned both Olivia and you to watch Judith. As much as you admired Rick and mentally thanked him for keeping the community alive, you couldn't help but wish you could help in another way that didn't involve babysitting. 

Not that you didn't love Judith, it was quite the opposite. You were very protective over the toddler, and desperately wanted to have the girl grow up in a world that didn't have the dead killing the living for their flesh. Some in the community would joke around, saying that if it wasn't already known, then they would all believe that you were really Judith's mother. Lets just say Michonne wasn't so happy about those certain comments. 

"Go take a shower, I might throw up if you don't", Olivia stated jokingly as you tried to wipe the child's vomit from your blouse with a napkin. Huffing, out of frustration you silently agreed to what she told you. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever.", slowly you making your way to the front door, "remember if Carl comes back, give him a good beating for me. I swear that boy needs to learn to not go out without telling anyone."

Closing the door behind you, you took deep breath. Praying that maybe, just maybe everything will be okay.  
-  
"LUCILLE! LUCILLE!"

Someone was banging on your bathroom door, screaming your name. It was as if the world didn't want you to be happy, or have any moment of just pure bliss. Instead, it wanted you to suffer in annoyance, making you want to hurt whoever was on the other side of the door. The yelling didn't stop, as you turned off the water. Grabbing a towel to wrap around your body, you slammed opened your door and was greeted with a panic looking Olivia. 

"What are you doing!?", was the first thing to come out of your mouth, "You're suppose to be with Judith!" 

Olivia began to stutter over her words, as you moved past her to enter your bedroom. Quickly she followed after you, still mumbling words you couldn't understand. 

"Olivia, I can't understand a word you're saying, you need to slow down", you told the woman as you began to change into some fresh clothing. Olivia took shaky breaths as she began to repeat her words once again, even though they were said in a rush. Except this time you caught one word that made your heart stop. 

Negan. 

Your fight and flight system kicked in as you quickly pushed past Olivia, running back to Rick's home. Not caring that you currently didn't have any shoes on making your feet burn as it hit the hot gravel. Your neighbors caught sight of your running figure, with some calling out if you were okay or what was wrong. When you got to Rick's house, you flung open the door and quickly sprinted to Judith's room. Where you were met with the sight of a leather wearing, narcissistic man holding the child you were willing to kill for at any given moment. Negan quickly turned to your panting self, a smirk made it's way on his face, as he took in your appearance. 

"Well, well, well. Isn't it little Lucille. You're looking radiant today", his snarky voice, made you want to wrap your hands around his neck and strangle him. Catching Carl's eye, your heart dropped to your stomach. You wanted to gather him in your arms and hold him, for the sight of him before you was heartbreaking. He kept looking between Judith and you, panic and distress was clearly shown on his face as you saw his fingers dig into his closed palms. Looking back at Negan, you never felt more helpless. His arms holding Judith was a reminder that you couldn't do anything. You felt sick at the thought that he could do anything to the child if he felt like this. Negan held the upper hand in this situation, and he knew it. 

"Why don't we go outside, I feel like we could all do with some fresh air", with each word he took a step closer to you. Your breath was stuck in your throat as he tucked some hair behind your right ear. Judith, couldn't understand what was occurring, and out of habit she reached out for you. Negan smirked even more as he gently pushed the small child into your arms. You cradled the little girl tightly against your chest, kissing the top of her soft head, as Negan moved out of the room. The feeling of Carl's hand appeared on your hip as he looped his index and middle finger through one of belt loops on your jeans. Turning your head to look at the young boy, you tried to give him a smile. You both knew, it was too force to be sincere. 

"Oh look! Olivia is back!", Negan's voice rang through the house. Your head snapped towards where the bastard was standing. His back was facing you, but you could feel his smirk. Walking towards where he stood, Carl's grip tightened, almost pulling you back. 

"Carl-"

"It's my fault he's here. I didn't. I thought", His voice began to tremble as he looked down at his feet. You look back at Negan and saw that he was distracted by Olivia, before turning your body to face the helpless boy in front of you. Shifting Judith to be resting your hip, held her with one arm. With your Judith free arm, you placed your hand on his cheek. 

"Don't. Don't you dare blame yourself for anything. He would've found out about Judith sooner later.", looking at you now, Carl's eye held unwanted tears. Taking in a deep breath Carl nodded his head before letting go of the belt loop. 

"Now you two wouldn't be gossiping about me, now would you?", Negan sang out in a taunting tone. Slowly you dropped your hand from Carl's face and turned back to the man.

-

Negan took Judith back, despite your protest. You watched as he held her to his chest rocked her back and forth. Carl was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the small table that held a pitcher filled with lemonade and a few glasses. You, currently were leaning against the wooden fence was traveled around the porch. With your arms crossed, your eyes didn't dare leave the form of the small child in Negan's arms. 

"Oh this little girl is so precious", Negan spoke in a gently voice as if he didn't want to wake the sleeping child, "almost as precious as little Lucille"

You grimaced at his comment, turning your head to look the other direction. One of your neighbors walks by, peering at the four of you, as if you were all walkers. Negan without hesitation made a sarcastic remark towards the man.

"Oh I like it here. I just might have to stay here", those words caused you to turn your attention back to him. He propped Judith up making you stand up fully ready to move if you have to. 

"You know I was thinking about what you said before Carl. Maybe it is stupid keeping you and your dad alive. I mean why am I trying so hard? Maybe I should just bury you both down in one of those flower beds. I can just settle down right in the suburbs.", He cooed at Judith using a playful tone. That was enough for you to lean forward and yank her away from him. 

"Someone's getting a little defensive."

"I don't care what you say to anyone else, but don't ever talk like that in front of her!", you snapped as Negan stood to his full height. Laughing, he took a step forward and leaned in so closely that you could smell his mint breath. At least wherever he comes from they have toothpaste. 

"I swear little Lucille, every time you talk in your big girl voice. Oh I just get so excited!"


	4. Little Lucille Is All Bloody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter and switching of point of view so it'll now be in first person. There will now be regular updates.

My hands trembled as I held tightly to my chest a worn out novel. The novel itself held no meaning, the only significance it had was inside. Inside was a white gladiolus that was pressed, the first of many flowers. It was given as a gift by Daryl, the memory as to why was long forgotten, after that event though: pressed flowers were to be found in my bag when we were without shelter. Once we settled into Alexandria the leaving of flowers did not cease, they began to appear in random novels and in glass frames around my home. There was a certain comfort in the flowers mainly because it seemed to be the only constant thing I had in this life.

"Hey", Rick was leaning against the bedroom door frame, his eyes showed both guilt and remorse as they noticed the duffle bag that was placed next me.

"I don't want to go", I mumbled my voice breaking, "But I know if I don't someone else will die."

Feeling the bed dip next to me, I felt Rick's arm wrap around my shoulders as he pulled me close to him. We both knew there was nothing that could be said. Closing my eyes tightly the current memory of Negan appeared.

-

The feeling of warm blood was smeared along my temple to the base of my throat as the bloody hand of Spencer settled itself on my left shoulder. His stomach was slashed opened, though I knew that there was no surviving this I kept pressing my hands down on the wound trying to keep his intestines inside his body to no avail. His gurgling finally came to a stop signaling his passing as an empty sob escaped my lips.

"Now someone gotta get up here and clean this mess up", Negan stated a he gripped tightly onto his bat, "Awe would you look at that, my little Lucille is all bloody"

I could feel his stare on him as I didn't dare look at him. I couldn't look at him. Realizing that he continued to talk as I finally moved my hands from the corpse and onto my lap. The sound of a gunshot caused adrenaline to surge through my body as I quickly looked up only to see Rosita being pushed to the ground by the Saviors. Watching Negan pick up a stray bullet casing on the ground, I couldn't move an inch. Eyes averting back to Rosita all I could think was how much of an idiot she is for risking all of our lives.

"Laura. Kill someone", my blood ran cold as those three words brought me back to reality. Looking from Rosita to the dark skinned Savior, I followed her line of vision. Heart dropping to my stomach I jumped to my feet and began to try and run to the only other female I have become close to in this town. Though before I could manage to even make it past the pool table, a tight grip was wrapped around my waist holding me from taking any more steps. The moment Oliver fell, a scream passed through me as tears began to stream down my face. My knees almost gave me out. I gripped tightly onto the arm around me as I let my upper body fall over shaking as the sobs overtook me.

"We had an agreement", Ricks voice shouted out. The arm wrapped around me quickly released me only to be turned around by my shoulders so my face was pressed against their chest.

"Look everybody it's Rick", Negan's voice rumbled through the warm chest that I was against, "Your people are making me lose my voice doing all this yelling. Rick, how about a thank you? I mean look, I know we started out this relationship with me beating the holy shit outta your friends and because of that we are never going to sit around and braid each others hair or share our deepest darkest secrets, but how about a little credit. I just bent over backwards to show you how reasonable I am. Your kid, he hid in one of my trucks and machined gunned a bunch of my men down and I brought him home safe and sound and I fed him spaghetti."

The hand that rested on my shoulder moved up to the back of my head pressing me closer to him. My hands, placed inside his leather jacket, gripping tightly to the sides of his white shirt. Stilling crying, the image of Oliva being shot replayed over and over again. The feeling of hatred rose in me as the thought of slicing this mans throat seemed pleasant. He was the reason for all of this.

"Another of your people, well he wanted me to kill you and put him in charge. I took him out. For you. And another one, here. She shot Lucille", Negan's free arm lifted up his precious bat, "Tried to kill me just right now. So I gave you one less mouth to feed and by looking at her that mouth did some major damage. Personally I wouldn't have picked her to be the one to go, but Laura just didn't trust her."

"Your shit waiting for you at the gate. Just go", I felt a sharp tug on my elbow before I was yanked away from Negan's grip. Feeling Negan's eyes stare at the back of my head, my eyes traveled from Ricks to the body of Olivia. Blocking all the commotion that was happening behind me, all I could do was focus on her corpse. She was the only other female here that I really got along with and was willing to take a bullet for.

A tight grip settled itself on my chin, forcing me to look back at Negan. Tears still stung my eyes as I watch him begin to smirk.

"You know what Rick.", he started off saying, "I might as well just take my Little Lucille with me too."

-

"I'm sorry this is happening Lucy. I promise I'll do everything to-"

"Don't", I quickly cut Rick off, "Don't make promises you can't keep. Please, please don't give me false hope."

My voice cracked as I stood up from the bed and stuffed the novel into the duffle bag. Rick didn't speak again until we reached Negan at the front gates. He held his bat over his shoulder, leaning back with his signature smirk. I wanted nothing more than to hurt him. To make him feel what I was feeling.


	5. My Little Lucille

Freshmen year of high school there was a party. I don't remember how I got there or why I decided that it would be a good idea to go. I was fifteen, stupid, and wanted to be liked by the other older students. So a group of friends that I met in middle school and I dressed up in my mom clothes, thinking it would be fun. I don't remember much from that night. The only thing that I could clearly recall was being passed over and over again of a red cup that was filled with a sour tasting liquid after what I think was the fifth cup, everything from my mind disappeared. 

I woke up the next morning in the basement with blood trailing down my legs, my dress was hiked up to my chest and my underwear was across the room. I couldn't understand why I was bleeding. Why it hurt to stand or why there was a pulsing pain in-between my legs. That's when it clicked, took a little while, but the sudden realization that I was no longer a virgin hit me. The last thing I remember from that event is trying to wipe the blood away with my hands causing them to turn a crimson color. 

That was over eight years ago. Maybe it was now ten or eleven. Time is almost nonexistent now. That memory struck me, making my stomach turn as I stared down at my bloody stained hands. I was sitting in what I would assume to be Negan's bedroom. The walls held the color of grey which seemed to be the overall theme of the bedroom. The bed sheets were grey. The couches were grey. The shelf behind the couch in front of me was grey. Though there was items that were gold. A gold vase to the right of me. The gold designs on the small chair I sat on. The gold lamps that were littered around the whole room. Grey and gold were now becoming my least favorite colors. 

"Sorry for the wait my little Lucille", Negan's sudden voice caused me to jump and turn around in the chair to look at him. Wide eyed and shaking hands I tried to calm down my heart rate. 

He began to saunter his way towards me like a predator eying it's prey. That damn smirk never leaving his face as he took a seat on the couch across from me. He took up most of it as he spread his body out, the bat he loved so much was placed on the coffee table capturing my full attention. 

"What are you thinking in that pretty little head?", Negan began to taunt, "Thinking of taking her in her hands and smashing my fucking brains out? I bet you would really love to do that wouldn't you?"

The image of Negan gurgling on the ground with blood pouring from his head seemed like a beautiful picture. 

"Where's Eugene?", I asked after a few seconds of silence. 

"Don't worry he's all taken care of. Got a little nice room with a little nice bed. He's prove to be useful. Damn, he manage to make a bullet that almost fucking killed me!"

"Can I see him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I fucking said so, little Lucille."

"Stop that", I snapped quickly standing from the chair, "stop calling me that!"

"Well you are my little Lucille", he replied as he examined his finger nails as if we were just talking about the weather. 

"I'm not your anything, Negan.", this caused him to look up at me. Smirking again he stood up and walked around the coffee table that was placed in-between us till his chest was pressing lightly against my arm.

"There's that fire in you, I was wondering where it went. Now little Lucille," he leaned in closer till his lips lightly grazed my ear causing my body to tense, "am I going to have to remind you whose in charge here?"

The door quickly slammed open revealing the man who took you this room, Negan's right hand man, Simon. He stood there his shirt dripping with sweat as he took in the current situation that was appearing in the said room. 

"What the fuck is it?", Negan nearly yelled at his man. 

"Protestor. Refusing to corporate. Thought you might want to teach him a lesson." Simon still didn't move from the door as it seemed like he was panting. Part of me itched to get a cup of water and give it to him. The nice part of me. Daryl and Rick use to say it was the humanity side of me that caused me to have a yearning to take care of others. That I was too caring of others for my own good. 

"Get the iron ready. Perhaps the people need another reminder not to try and fuck with the rules." Negan moved to the side as he took the bat in his hand and began to walk to the door, "I suggest you make yourself comfortable, because you ain't leaving this room for a long fucking time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already being written, and trust me it's not going to be a short one. 


End file.
